1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling piece and more particularly to an application of said assembling piece for assembling at least two panels.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to the known prior art, a set of two panels forming an angle is obtained either directly by assembling said panels by means of screws, or by assembling said panels by means of an assembling piece. In the latter case, panels are provided with holes on the end faces of the panels, said holes being parallel to the panel and the assembling piece being formed with pins corresponding to the holes, the set being maintained by sticking. Such systems have the main drawback that they are not at all flexible and in case of shock or if a force is applied perpendicularly to one of said panels, a break usually occurs at the junction.